Fourth Drink Instinct
by Emmy1512
Summary: Based on song - Fourth Drink Instinct - Alice spends every night in a bar, and with a new man. Jasper observed, and hates it. But will he have the courage to do something about it? Charactere belong to Meyer. AH. M for sexual and abuse references. R&R!


**AN- Ok, so I was listening to Fourth Drink Instinct by Cute is What we Aim For and I decided to write a one-shot Jasper Alice fic. R&R :) It makes me happy!**

I watched Alice Brandon as she sat in her usual seat by the bar, so she wouldn't have to get up to get her next drink. I knew she was only 19. Not old enough to be drinking yet, but I wasn't about to go tell someone. She was beautiful, amazing, but troubled. I'm not sure exactly what it is. I've never had the courage to go up and asked her. So I sit here, in the booth, watching this beautiful troubled angel.

**She's doesn't deserve to be in a place like this  
All alone  
She's underage and so very very brave  
A fake ID lent her credibility  
She sits at the bar  
The gents are gonna try so hard  
**

Men came up to her, but left soon after she didn't say much to them, but there was always one man that she left with. Sometimes it was the same man as the night before. But i could see they didn't make her any happier. It was like she was waiting for the perfect man to come along and spend the night with her. She was waiting for the perfect man to come and spent more than just the one night with her. I wish I could be that man. But I didn't have the courage. Even in her drunken stupor, she was too good for me, and I would never take advantage of that drunken state to spend one night with her.

**He said it was a one night stand  
But the alcohol didn't let her understand  
Yeah, he said it was a one night stand  
A one night stand  
**

Another night passed, and she left with a different man. He is just another man that will let her down. I don't understand why she kept doing this to herself? Did she honestly believe they wouldn't leave? These men... no, they're not even that. These pigs that take advantage of her will always leave, because they don't see her beauty.

**  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark**

The bartender, a man who used to be a friend of mine, but now I watch him load Alice up with drinks. He pretends to be concerned, but he knows she's underage. He could refuse to serve her if she was too drunk, but he doesn't. He gives her drink after drink after drink.

**So the bartender who tends to pretend that he's concerned  
Says, "Girlie girlie, you're at your best (you're at your best) when you're sober"  
And she slurs, "No no, just one more"  
And one turns into four  
The fourth drink instinct is taking over  
And the gentleman is leading her towards the door  
**

Another man. Another heart break.

**  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark**

**  
She thought that she could buy happiness by  
By the bottle  
She thought that she could buy happiness by  
By the bottle  
She thought that she could buy happiness by  
By the bottle  
**

She came in today, already drunk. I thought I saw her glance my way, but I know it must've been my overactive imagination. She came, and she left. It was the same routine, only this time her cheeks were tear stained before she even left.

**  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark  
So what made you think  
That he couldn't find a door in the morning?  
When he found that bed so easily  
In the dark  
**

She came in with a poorly covered bruise on her cheek earlier than usual today. She came in, sat down at her normal stool, and waited for the bartender. The difference is, today I couldn't take it. I'm not sure what it was, perhaps it was the bruise, knowing that someone had done that to her, most likely one of the men that took her home, but I had made up my mind.

I got up from my booth, my diet cola in my hand, and I walked over to sit beside her. She'd been here for nearly an hour, and was already slightly out of it when I turned to face her.

"Hi..." she said. Her voice sounded like honey would if it had a sound.

"Hi Alice..."

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone does around here. You come here too often."

"It's not up to you how often I come here!"

"I know it's not... I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I just worry about you..."

"Did you want to get out of here?"

"Ok, how about we go to your place, get a coffee, and you can sober up? I'd like to spend time with you"

Alice got up and took my hand. I saw the bartender smirk a little and I knew what he would be thinking. Just another one night stand, but he'd be wrong.

We got to Alice's place, she lived just a few minutes' walk, or stumble as the case may be for Alice, from the bar.

She opened the door, and we walked in. Her place was stylish, not what you would expect for someone who spends so much time at a bar.

I closed the door, and she flung herself at me. Admittedly, it took quite a bit of self-control, but I pushed her away, and I looked in her eyes. There was a mix of want and hurt.

"Alice, go to bed. I won't have sex with you. I will sleep in the same bed, and I promise you, I will still be here in the morning. I don't want to be a one night stand. I will not be that with you. You deserve more than that."

"What's your name?"

"Jasper..."

**AN- What do you think? Reviews :) **


End file.
